Ghost Force
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash gets 3 ghostly Pokémon that teach him so much. Lemons take place when Ash is in his teens. Warning Yaoi Harem Mind Control do not read if you do not like.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Hyper Furry/Beast/Monster Group Harem Mind Control

Pairing:Ash/Haunter/Gastly/Gengar/?

Do not read if you do not like

Ghost Force

Ash gets 3 ghostly Pokémon that teach him so much.

Chap 1

Ash was only 9 years old he sneaked out into the woods at night he wanted to see a Pokémon. He never expected to meet three powerful ghost Pokémon. The ghost Pokémon thought they had scared the boy Haunter made faces and the boy started to laugh. Gengar made funny poses making Ash roll across the grass with laughter. The ghost Pokémon liked the boy. They decided to stick with him, he was so much fun.

Gengar, Haunter and Gastly used their power to give him the ability to speak to Pokémon perfectly. They thought it best for him to understand. The boy was fun but he was also alone, the three were drawn to him they helped him laugh and as he grew up they taught him other things as well. Ash loved his friends but didn't speak of them they had a habit of disappearing but they never went to far.

They watched over him, they saw the rivalry grow between him and Gary Oak. Ash wanted them to be his Pokémon and they thought that would be fun. Ash learned their moves and practiced battling with them. The three ghosts were very strong. As Ash grew older the ghost Pokémon thought it best to speak with him about the "Beedril and the Butterfree".

"So what are you going to show me today?" Ash asked his young body practically shaking in excitement. The three ghosts grinned and Haunter floated forward. "You have known this for awhile but we care a lot about you." Haunter spoke their gift allowing Ash to understand perfectly.

"Yes and I care about you three as well." Ash said with a grin. "We are glad to hear that you see when other Pokémon care about each other the way we care about you they do something called mating."

"Mating?" Ash wondered. Gastly floated around him. "Maybe its best if we show him?" Gengar nodded his head. "If you feel uncomfortable about this tell us and we will stop."

Ash was confused then Haunter laughed as he used Psychic. Ash's clothing flew off him and landed in a neat pile. Ash blushed and quickly covered his body trying to hide his uncut boy hood. Gastly used Disable and Ash's hands were forced away from hiding his boyhood. "No need to be shy Ash-sama we will show you much."

Haunter's hands came out and began teasing Ash's nipples making the boy moan. His uncut cock began to stir and Gengar came up to him. He tugged on his foreskin making the human male yelp in surprise. "You have been getting these hard ons a lot recently bet you didn't know what to do."

"No I didn't feels good." Ash moaned his whole body shaking. Gengar tugged on the fore skin seeing how far it would stretch when the boy reached full arousal. He let it go and it snapped back earning a whimper from the boy. Pre cum leaked out and dripped onto Gengar's hand he licked it off and shivered.

"He taste's amazing!" Gengar spoke and with one finger he tugged back the foreskin and revealed Ash's lower head. "I want to give him his first blow job." Gastly said and pushed forward he licked his lips before devouring Ash's hard 7 inch cock. "Ahh Gastly Haunter Gengar it feels good!"

The first form sucked and slurped on Ash's cock his long tongue working the shaft. Ash writhed in pleasure Gengar chuckled and fondled the dark haired youth's sack. "Oh yes feels so good." Gengar chuckled at Ash's moans. Haunter kept his hands teasin the boy's nipples his head floated around and kissed Ash.

The second form kissed Ash's lips swallowing the moans the boy made. The poor boy couldn't handle it anymore he moaned into Haunter's mouth as he came spraying his seed into Gastly's mouth. The Pokémon swallowed every drop and pulled off with a smirk.

The third form snapped his fingers and everyone switched. Haunter went to Ash's rear and spread his cheeks with his hands. He pushed his huge tongue and lapped at Ash's sweet ass. Gastly kissed Ash sharing the boy's taste as their tongues danced together. Gengar pinched Ash's foreskin closed and gave long licks from his balls to the tip of his cock. 'So good it feels good!' Ash thought.

Ash found his 2nd release unable to hold himself back. His cum poured and made his foreskin swell Gengar released his hold and the cum overflowed and coated Ash's dick and balls. Gastly broke the kiss leaving Ash panting.

The dark haired youth gasped as he felt something long and hard slide along his crack. "So big!" Ash moaned and Gengar revealed his own huge cock and slid it along Ash's dick. Haunter's cock was very long with a decent girth, Gengar's was 9 inches long but very thick, both were cut. Ash was a little nervous guessing why Haunter was licking his ass before was to prep him for this.

Haunter fondled Ash's cheeks giving them a squeeze as he pushed his ghostly cock at his virgin and wet entrance. Ash cried out in pain as he was pierced by the ghostly length. Haunter's cock sank deeper and deeper inside him with each inch Ash was moaning. His body grew hot and he began to sweat Gastly floated around him licking up his sweat like a tasty treat. Gengar rubbed their cocks together and his tongue reached out and teased Ash's nipples.

The human boy moaned as Haunter fucked him giving slow thrusts reaching deep into him and making the boy cry in pleasure. With each thrust Ash clamped down on him his body squeezing Haunter's cock like a vice. "Cumming!" Haunter moaned and came flooding Ash with cum. The thick cum made Ash shiver and he found his third release of the night his cum spraying all over Gengar's dick.

"Can you handle one more round?" Gengar asked, wanting to feel Ash around his thick cock. Ash nodded his head and Haunter pulled out.

Ash was changed into the doggy style position. Gengar at his ass Haunter at his front and Gastly at Ash's cock once again. Gengar pushed his thick cum coated rod into Ash's still tight ass. Ash moaned as his ass was spread wider than before. Gastly chuckled and opened his mouth wide he consumed Ash's cock and balls and sucked on the boy's crotch humming happily.

Haunter presented his re aroused cock and pushed it into the boy's mouth. Muffled moans could be heard from Ash as the Pokémon fucked him from both sides. Ash relaxed his throat and was able to take his cock down. Gengar's rough fucking was turning him on greatly unlike Haunter he thrust in faster and faster the friction making both male's moan. The young male's moans sending vibrations through Haunter's cock.

Gastly loved drinking Ash's pre cum he kept sucking hoping to get the full course meal. Ash came first giving Gastly the meal he wanted so badly. His sweet mouth and clenching heat had the evolved Pokémon cumming together Ash drank down Haunter's cum and his ass was flooded with Gengar's jizz.

The ghost Pokémon pulled away and let Ash breathe. "That was amazing." Ash spoke his body trembling. "So are we mates?"

"Yes we are." Gengar said and the other two nodded in agreement. "Let's work together and make lots of friends and mates." Ash spoke and the Ghost Pokémon knew they had chosen a good mate.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Group Mind Control

Pairing: Ash/Gastly/Haunter/Gengar/Gary

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my harem project rare pairing project anti uke project mind control project

Ghost Force

Chap 2 Gary the Pet

AN: For those who asked wonderful questions and gave me great feedback here are some answers. Because in the first generation Gastly Haunter and Gengar are the only ghost Pokémon in the entire series so Ash will focus on using his ghosts also the ghostly trio will be replacing Pikachu Bulbasaur and Squirtle also won't be dealing with Pokémon Ash trains and then gives away for random reasons. I have 3 reasons for this one in the Pokémon game you go around catching Pokémon and training them to form the perfect team. Ash did not do this he passed by tons of Pokémon and somehow got his hands on all three starter Pokémon. Then there was some bs episode about how Bulbasaur have to gather in one place to evolve and Squirtle never evolved no matter how much experienced it gained, then Squirtle left to be with the Squirtle squad this bugged me so no they won't be involved Ash will have new Pokémon in this ones I think would suit him better. So in order no Caterpie, no Pidgey, iffy on Krabby and others.

—

Ash's Pokémon did not like how Gary treated their mate. His arrogance bugged them so they they used their power to mess with Gary.

Gastly

Lick

Hypnosis

Dream Eater

Disable

Haunter

Hypnosis

Psychic

Night Shade

Shadow Ball

Gengar

Hypnosis

Night Shade

Shadow Punch

Ice Beam

Haunter used Psychic to force Gary's pants and underwear down exposing him in front of a crowd. Gastly used Dream Eater to mess with Gary's dreams making him wet the bed or cum in his sleep. Gengar used his long tongue to tease Gary from afar.

Ash had discovered that each of his ghostly Pokémon had the power of Hypnosis but something incredible happened when they used the power together they can take control of someone's mind. Ash loved the pranks they did on Gary but Ash wanted to take a step further. After discussing it with his Pokémon/mates they happily agreed.

Gary got a face to face with Ash's Pokémon they combined their Hypnosis and Gary's eyes faded and were blurred. "Hey Gary you act all big and tough, but your just being a jerk and we are going to put you in your place." Ash stroked Gary's cheek. "Strip." Ash ordered and Gary obeyed he stripped off his clothes. He stood naked and exposed for Ash. Ash played with Gary's 5 inch soft pecker without even a command Gary got hard from Ash's touch. The ghost Pokémon looked at each other with a knowing smirk. Gastly had eaten Gary's dreams he knew how much deep down of a perv Gary is.

Ash undid his pants and exposed his cock. "Gary come suck my cock use your mouth and tongue like a good little slut." Gary obeyed he came over and got on his knees, for a moment he stared hungrily at Ash's cock before obeying the command he was given. He started off licking Ash's dick the male moaned at the taste and he really got into it, wrapping his lips around the head and used his tongue to push back the foreskin and lap at the head lovingly. Gary's moans sent pleasure through Ash's cock and he laced his fingers through Gary's hair.

Gary bobbed his head he slurped and sucked before burying his nose in Ash's light hair above his crotch. "Touch yourself as you suck me off but you can't cum until I give you permission." Gary obeyed with a low groan sucking Ash off had already built him up pretty much but not being able to cum made him ache. He pumped himself quickly and bobbed his head sucking Ash at the same pace. "When I cum swallow it all." Ash moaned and he started bucking his hips fucking Gary's mouth as he got close to his release. Ash moaned as he came Gary was forced to swallow every drop of cum.

The dark haired male watched Gary lick his lips and continued to pump his cock. He took this time to strip off the rest of his clothing. "Suck my balls Gary." Ash said holding his dick up by the foreskin. Gary moved into the doggy style position while one hand pumped his cock, he lapped Ash's balls.

Ash's Pokémon eyed their new toy. "Shall we prep him for you?" Ash nodded his head. Haunter's hands fondled Gary's balls making the red head moan. Gengar parted Gary's cheeks and he forced his massive tongue into Gary's tight ass. Gengar wiggled his tongue inside him making Gary whimper and moan. Ash pulled Gastly over to him and the two made out.

Once Gary was prepped Ash removed his balls from the male's mouth. "On your back slut." Gary obeyed rolling over and continued to pump his 6 inch hard on. "We're going to fuck you Gary over and over until you are our perfect fuck toy now answer honestly would you like that?" Gary looked at Ash with his glazed over eyes swirling with a hint of lust. "Yes…" Gary moaned and Ash filled him with his cock.

Gary moaned in pain mixed pleasure. Ash fucked him hard loving how Gary's inner muscles squeezed him. "Obey these commands Gary, you will remember what we do when you are hypnotized only in your dreams and no matter how hard you get you cannot cum without my touch or permission. You will go into a hypnotized state whenever I snap my fingers. If I put a toy inside you, you will not remove it except to clean it and then it goes right back. You will grow addicted to my cock and my Pokémon's cocks." Ash commanded driving into Gary harder and faster. "You will also start showing Ash respect, and when hypnotized you will call him Master." Gengar said and presented his cock to Gary's face Gary stopped touching his cock to pump the ghost Pokémon's rod. "Yes I will obey." Gary moaned and Ash high fived Gengar.

Ash started fucking Gary's tight ass loving how Gary squeezed him with each thrust. Haunter and Gengar presented their cocks to Gary, the red head pumped them both switching back and forth sucking on the heads of their cocks, switching after every five pumps. Gastly used Lick on Gary's body making his body tingle.

It wasn't long before Ash came pumping his seed deep into Gary's body. "Did you enjoy that slave?" Gary pulled of the ghost Pokémon cocks but continued to pump them. "Yes Master, may I please cum Master?" Gary asked. "Yes you've been a good slave cum!"

Gary arched his back and came hard all his pent up seed firing at once. Gary's face was splashed as was his chest and belly. His cock was still hard and twitching. Gastly started lapping up Gary's cum and the older evolutions enjoyed seeing Gary cum like a slut so much they came coating his face with their spunk.

Ash pulled his cock out of Gary's ass. "Let's get you suited pet you need to learn your place right away."

Haunter and Gengar took turns fucking Gary's ass while Gary licked Ash's feet. Gastly sucked Gary's cock making him super horny but unable to cum without permission. When it was Ash's turn again he pounded Gary's cum soaked ass only allowing Gary to cum when he did. Gary's moans were muffled as Gengar and Haunter took turns fucking Gary's mouth.

When they were done their new pet was soaked in cum inside and out. He had blacked out but still susceptive to commands. "Ok pet listen up and obey your gonna go home and have a long rest, you did good for your first day." Gastly used his tongue and lapped up the cum off Gary's body moaning happily, but left the cum inside the boy. "Yum". Gengar used Ice Beam to freeze the cum in Gary's ass making it into a large Ice dildo. The technique would keep the cum frozen for a long time.

They took Gary home and left to plan. They had a new pet to train and Ash was going on his Pokémon Journey soon.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Mind Control Top Ash Pokemon Mating

Pairing: Ash/Gary/Prof. Oak/Haunter/Gastly/Gengar/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, mind control project, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Ghost Force

Chap 3 Second Oak to Fall

Ash and his ghostly buddies had fun playing with their toy. The best was the man train with Haunter at the front getting sucked by Gary while Ash fucked Gary and Gengar fucked Ash's ass while Gastly sucked on the toy. Gary was moaning around Haunter's hard dick unable to cum without his master's permission. Ash came first spraying his cum into Gary's tight body, his inner muscles clamped down onto Gengar's cock in his release. Gengar and Haunter came together; Haunter shooting his cum down Gary's throat and Gengar shooting his cum deep into Ash's clenching heat.

Gastly got his treat as Ash finally let Gary cum. "Ice Beam!" Gengar used the attack to freeze all the cum in Gary's tight ass making another frozen cum dildo. "Tomorrow we become official trainers slut do you know what that means?"

"That we will be taking different paths Master." Gary responded his body shaking in lust and need.

"That's right slut you will be gone from me for long periods of time, so I've been thinking every time we meet up we will battle as rivals, and if you can somehow manage to beat me I'll let you fuck my ass." Ash said petting his slut. The ghost Pokémon smirked liking the idea of a challenge.

"You mean it Master?" Gary asked his cock twitching back to life at the thought of fucking Ash's tight ass.

"Yes slave if you can beat me in battle you can top me." Ash said and with a snap of his fingers Gary passed out. "Haunter please send Gary home tomorrow we have to get our Pokémon Trainer license tomorrow." Haunter nodded and used Psychic to return Gary home.

"That was great Ash another fun session." Gengar spoke to Ash.

"It sure was, it's a shame I won't be able to play with Gary as often but with the commands in place I'm sure we will see him again." Ash said getting dressed.

"So what are you gonna do about our Pokémon registration? It will be difficult for you to get all 3 of us on record." Haunter said floating to his side and Gastly floated around to Ash's front.

"Oh no worries we're gonna be together officially and have a new pet in the process." Ash said with a grin.

Ash told them to save up their seed they would need it. The ghost Pokémon made sure Ash was up and ready on time. They arrived the ghost Pokémon hiding themselves. Gary got his Pokémon and got in the car full of cheer leaders cheering his name. No one but Ash noticed the different way Gary was walking or the bulge in his pants. The cum dildo wouldn't melt for awhile so Ash guessed Gary was very horny right now.

Gary took on last look at Ash before the car sped away. Ash entered the lab and Professor Oak turned around. "Oh good day Ash come over here and you can choose one of the remaining Pokémon and I can give you your Pokedex." Ash smiled at him.

"Sorry Professor but I've already got my Pokémon." The three ghost Pokémon appeared, each one with a big grin on their faces.

"My word all three ghost Pokémon together remarkable, but Ash you really should chose a starter Pokémon we have available." Prof. Oak said and the ghost Pokémon used Hypnosis on the man. The older male's eyes glazed over.

"You see Professor my Pokémon really want to travel with me, and we plan to have lots of fun. I'll become a Pokémon Master, and you will be my pet as well." Ash said and Prof. Oak nodded his head. He moved and got Ash his Pokedex and Pokeballs. Ash's ghost Pokémon entered three of the balls becoming officially Ash's Pokémon. They got registered in Ash's name and Ash got his license. "Good boy."

Ash patted the man's head and the male moaned. "Be a good boy and strip off your clothes you won't be needing them." Sam obeyed he removed his jacket and took off his clothes piece by piece. Haunter clapped his hands at the show the man put on. Ash licked his lips, as he eyed the professor's body. The good professor was well muscled it's a shame the lab coat hid it so well, his cock even soft was impressive: it was fat and cut and the tip was a dark color, white hair crowned the man's crotch it was thick and the man had a treasure path up to his navel, he also had hairy pits.

The young trainer licked his lips and his cock ached in his pants. Ash undid his pants and removed the rest of his clothes. "Come show me if you're a better cock sucker than your grandson." The older male obeyed he got on his knees and took Ash's cock in his mouth.

Oak began to lick and suck Ash's cock. "Oh wow he's 10 times better than Gary, fuck he's sucking me so good." Ash moaned as Oak bobbed his head.

"Yo boss this guy's hard as a rock he's a little perv just like his grandson." Gastly said eyeing Oak's hard cock.

"Ok then Professor you will be a good boy and not cum without your master's permission understand?" Oak looked up at Ash mouth wrapped tightly around Ash's manhood. The man bobbed his head showing he obeyed. "Haunter you can prep this one make sure to tease his sweet spot a lot." Haunter rubbed his hands together and floated down to Sam's rear. He spread the man's cheeks apart eyeing the tight pucker.

Haunter gave long licks running his tongue along Oak's crack making the man moan around his new master's cock. Sam's tight pucker twitched each time the ghost tongue ran along it. Haunter pushed at the tight pucker and it opened up allowing the tongue to slip inside. The 2nd stage Pokémon was cruel he wiggled his tongue deep inside Oak's tight ass searching out the male's sweet spot and began to lap at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Oak's moans intensified if he had permission he would have cum in seconds. Ash couldn't stop himself; he started thrusting into the older man's mouth. His balls spanked Oak's chin and the young trainer moaned as Oak bobbed his head to meet his thrusts. "Fuck I'm cumming!" Ash moaned and came down Oak's throat he pulled back and gave the good professor a taste of his cum. "Swallow it all don't spill a drop." Oak obeyed and cleaned Ash's dick with his tongue. One release wasn't enough to make Ash's cock wilt anymore he was still hard and ready for more.

Ash rubbed his hard, wet dick against Oak's face. "Did you enjoy sucking my dick?"

"Yes sir…" Oak moaned and his hot breath made Ash shudder.

"Good boy." Ash took Haunter's spot and pressed the tip of his hard on at Oak's wet hole. "Want me to fill you with my cock? Want me to fill you with my hot cum?" Ash asked poking Oak's hole with each word. The professor whined and tried to push back onto Ash's dick.

"Yes please Master fill my ass your slut wants to feel his master's cum deep inside him." Ash nearly blew his load at Oak's words, he pushed in filling Oak's tight ass with his hard cock. "Ohh Master!" Oak moaned; his inner muscles clamping down onto the long manhood.

Ash started to move fucking the professor's hot hole. Each thrust earned the most intense moans from the older man. Ash loved hearing every moan groan and intake of breath he drew from the man. He thrust harder and faster feeling his second release building up, he snapped his hips forward and came hard; spilling every drop of seed into the man's body.

The young man pulled his softening dick out followed by a trail of cum. Oak's body tensed up and his hole closed keeping the rest of the cum inside him. "Please Master I want to cum so bad." Oak moaned his hard cock pulsing with need.

"Get on your back slave you're gonna get a taste of my Pokémon's cock." Oak obeyed and got on his back. It was Haunter's turn to take someone, he spread Oak's legs apart and placed it's ghostly cock at Oak's cum filled ass. Haunter thrust in burying his huge cock in one thrust. Sam moaned his body pulsed in need. Ash crawled on top of him sliding their cocks together, he reached up and played with Oak's erect nipples earning more moans from the older man.

The human's lips met in a hot kiss. Ash dominated the older their tongues dancing in the most erotic dance. Gengar moved to the front and pumped his dick enjoying the display. Haunter stared hungrily at Ash's tight ass, as he fucked Oak he thrust his tongue in and he fucked the males in unison.

Gastly came up between them and took both cocks into his mouth. Gastly sucked on them as Ash and Oak frot like mad fucking Gastly's mouth. The two males moaned in pleasure. "Good so good slut when I cum you may cum fill Gastly's mouth with your jizz."

Ash lost it as Haunter's tongue brushed his sweet spot he came and Oak obeyed his master's command and his pent up seed flooded Gastly's mouth. Gastly enjoyed sucking down both males cum. He pulled off and floated away a bit with a satisfied grin on his face.

Haunter and Gengar came together, Haunter pouring his cum deep into Oak's tight ass. Gengar came splashing their faces with cum, and his seed jutting back covering Ash's back.

The Ghost Pokémon returned to their PokeBall's for a well deserved rest. Ash stroked Oak's hair as he came down from his sex high. "That was so hot pet you make me want to take you with me, but I know your work is here." Ash said and Oak whined. "So my sexy pet you are not gonna go unsatisfied I promise." Ash looked into Oak's eyes swirling with lust. "Everyday you will remember this and you will touch yourself, and when I send you my extra Pokémon you will satisfy their every sexual need." Oak moaned at the thought. "You will record your sessions and show me their progress and how much of a good boy you are."

"Yes sir." Oak moaned.

"When I snap my fingers you will return to a hypnotized state. Another snap will wake you up." Ash snapped his fingers and Oak was awakened from the hypnotic control. Memories of what happened flooded his mind. Ash got dressed and grabbed his PokeBalls. "That was really fun Professor, I can't wait to see you again."

Oak couldn't believe it he had found his master again. He wouldn't be able to tell Ash but they met years ago with Celebi. 1 He never believed Ash would want him at his age but he was happy to have his master again.

Ash left with his ghostly mates and set off on his journey.

To be continued…

1. A movie 4 reference movies 1 3 and 4 will be tied into this fic


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Brock

Do not read if you do not like

Ghost Force

Chapter 4 Battling the Pewter City Gym.

Ash traveled all the way to Pewter City. At night he mated with his ghostly lovers, the wild Pokémon watched and came from the show Ash and the ghostly trio put on. None of the Pokémon they passed were taken as mates; none giving Ash a spark of arousal.

Reaching the Gym Ash decided to fight with Gastly Haunter and Gengar he put them in their Pokeballs as to keep his team a secret from the gym leader, they were more than willing to beat this gym leader and get Ash his first gym badge. Ash saw a sign left by Gary saying he won his first gym badge and was off to get his second.

Ash entered the gym to see Brock waiting for his next challenger. Ash felt a spark of arousal serge through his body as he looked at Brock. His mates felt it through their mating bond and grinned nodding in approval.

"Challenger you will face Brock in a 6 on 6 battle." The referee said and Ash looked away from Brock.

"But I only have 3 Pokémon." Ash said and Brock stood up.

"What was that?" Brock shouted. "Get lost if you aren't strong enough to acquire 6 Pokémon then you're not strong enough to beat me." Brock waved him off but Ash and his team were angered by his attitude.

"Hold it I'm willing to bet I can beat you with only 3 Pokémon, if I lose I'll give up being a Pokémon Trainer but if you lose you have to be my slave and serve me with complete loyalty." Ash said his confidence showing.

Brock was not so impressed by words, but he liked a challenge. "Fine I'll take your challenge and your bet, get ready to lose kid." Brock had heard plenty of weak trainers who came to his gym with less than 6 Pokémon make some claim as Ash did and Brock had crushed them all sending them back to their home town.

"Ok don't go back on your word now." Ash said grabbing Gastly's Pokeball.

"I won't. Zubat come on out." A blue bat like Pokémon appeared.

"Gastly I choose you." The small ghost came out.

"A ghost type how unusual but nothing that will stop us, Zubat Wing Attack" Zubat flew at Ghastly it's wings glowing. Gastly dodged the attack.

"Gastly use Lick." Gastly licked Zubat, and the bat Pokémon became paralyzed. Ash nodded his head and Gastly gave Zubat a tongue lashing. Zubat blacked out and the ref called Gastly's victory.

"Zubat return, now let's try this Vulpix I choose you." Zubat returned to its ball and the fire fox Pokémon appeared ready to fight. "Vulpix use Ember." The fire fox spewed small embers sending them at Gastly.

The flames hit causing Gastly pain. "Gastly use Lick." Ghastly flew at the fire Pokémon and gave it a long lick. Vulpix tensed as it experience paralysis.

"Not this time Vulpix Confusion." The Fire Pokémon's eyes glowed and it released the psychic attack.

"Counter psychic with psychic Gastly use Disable." Gastly's eyes glowed blue and his power was a bit stronger Vulpix's attack became useless. "Now Gastly use Hypnosis." Gastly sent out hypnotic waves and Vulpix fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh no Vulpix!" Brock called.

"Now Gastly Dream Eater!" Gastly passed through Vulpix devouring the Pokémon's dream and restoring his energy. Gastly looked refreshed as Vulpix fainted.

"Thanks Vulpix you tried your best." He withdrew Vulpix and pulled out his third Pokémon. "Geodude let's go." The rock Pokémon appeared. "Go use Rock Throw." Geodude threw a barrage of rocks at Gastly hitting the Pokémon dead on.

"Gastly use Hypnosis." Ash said and the hypnotic waves put Geodude to sleep. "Dream Eater." Gastly hit Geodude once again healing the damage he had taken. The super effective move had Geodude knocked out.

"Yay good job Gastly!" Ash cheered and Brock returned Geodude and began to laugh.

"You think you have won, let me tell you how my gym works, it's a six on six fight to test an opponent's team's skills they can still receive a badge if they beat 4 of my 6 Pokémon. Zubat, Geodude, and Vulpix are the weakest of my team, and thanks to your wager you must beat all my Pokémon. Graveler come out." The 2nd stage Pokémon appeared glaring at Gastly.

The Pokémon was strong Ash could see that and he could feel Haunter's worry for the first stage ghost Pokémon. "Gastly do you think you can fight?" Gastly didn't know if he could beat Graveler but he was willing to try; he nodded and the fight began.

"Graveler use Rollout." The massive boulder like Pokémon rolled on the ground and slammed into Gastly hard. Gastly tried to recover. "Stone Edge." A barrage of rocks hit Gastly knocking him out.

Ash ran onto the field and hugged Gastly. "You ok?" The Pokémon nodded. "Have a good rest." He returned Gastly to the ball, and Haunter came out. He glared at Graveler the two were 2nd stage Pokémon.

'Another Ghost type no matter I'll crush him to.' Brock thought. "Graveler Stone Edge."

"Haunter use Psychic!" Haunter's eyes glowed and the stones were thrown back hitting Graveler.

"Alright use Rollout." Graveler began to roll, and Ash nodded his head.

Haunter used Psychic again and sent Graveler around the field like a pin ball. The super effective move knocked Graveler out.

"A small set back Golem take the lead and finish his Pokémon." The Pokémon were switched out and the fully evolved Pokémon glared at Haunter.

Gengar reacted inside the ball, he would have come out on his own but this was Haunter's fight to win or lose.

"Golem use Sandstorm." Golem spun whipping up a sand storm. Haunter levitated away from the whipping sands.

"Haunter use Psychic!" Ash called and Haunter used Psychic to hit Golem hard with his own sand. "Now use Shadow Ball." Haunter fired a shadow like sphere but Golem dodged it hiding in his sand storm.

"Rock Blast!" A large rock came out from the sand and it hit Haunter.

"Haunter use Night Shade." Waves of ghostly energy whipped out hitting Golem knocking him out of the sand storm. "Finish this up with Psychic." Haunter released his power sending Golem flying. Golem fainted.

Brock returned Golem to his ball. "Enough games face my most powerful Pokémon!" Out from the Pokeball came a large stone like snake Pokémon it roared. "Onix!" Onix's intimidation lowered Haunter's attack power.

Ash felt the power radiating from Onix. 'No doubt this was Brock's first Pokémon he has great power.'

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" Rocks rained down onto Haunter knocking the weakened Ghost Pokémon out.

Ash checked to make sure Haunter was ok before returning him to the ball. Gengar came out of the ball ready to fight.

The Pokémon clashed with great power. Gengar's Shadow Punch clashed with Onix's Rock Blast. Onix used Dig to avoid Hypnosis but couldn't land a hit on Gengar. Onix's Rock Tomb was canceled out by Gengar's Night Shade. Onix could also use Mud Bomb but the attack failed to hit. Gengar was too fast and full of experience.

Both Pokémon were worn out. "Onix use Rock Blast!"

"Gengar finish this with Ice Beam!" The ice type attack hit Onix and he froze Onix solid.

"The winner is Ash!" Onix was returned to his ball and Ash's ghostly Pokémon came out together. "I win Brock." Ash said and walked over to him. Ash smirked at him and Brock gulped, he had to pay the bet.

To be continued…


End file.
